Jennifer Walters
"I'd ask you to surrender... but we're hoping you'll really put up a fight... " Character Stat Sheet Public Information Jennifer Walters is the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters. She is an alumna of the UCLA School of Law and is a practicing lawyer admitted to the bar in several states. After a botched assassination attempt to intimidate her father, her cousin Bruce Banner gave her a blood transfusion which resulted in her gaining some of his powers, turning her into She-Hulk. As the She-Hulk, Jennifer has worked with both the Fantastic Four to fill in for a missing member, and has been involved with the Avengers. Background Born January 15, 1982 to Morris and Elaine Walters in California. Her dad was a by the book sheriff who made a habit of teaching his girl right from wrong and respect for the law. Jennifer was very quiet and small for her age and had problems with bullying. A smart girl, and very focused, Jennifer decided from a young age she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. However, it was clear to her family that she lacked the assertiveness required to be in law enforcement, so Jennifer decided on becoming a lawyer and working for the local DA. Her childhood was mostly quiet, and she had few friends growing up and was rather shy, but happy. Her family provided her with a stable environment and a loving atmosphere, though Jennifer was awkward in social circumstances and rarely went out of her way to do things with other children. Growing up she would occasionally spend time with her older cousin Bruce, and the two had a close relationship. Each being an only child, they were friendly and got along well, though each was on different paths in life. In high school, Jennifer tried to grow out of her shyness with attempts at various sports and other sorts of athletics, though she was never quite able to do so. Academically, she was a strong student with strong marks, and the work ethic her father had instilled in her gave her a high drive to succeed. In the late 2000's, when Jennifer was going to college to get her law degree, Bruce moved back in over with her family. It was wonderful to have her cousin back with her to needle her again, but Bruce was different. One day while catching up, Bruce told her about the Gamma Bomb.. And the Hulk within that it had brought out within him and how it had made him a pariah. Continuously chased by the army and thought a monster at large by the world. Horrified, Jennifer promised to stand by her cousin and do whatever she could to help. Later on that day, a group of mobsters that her father had been working on investigating attempted to attack those close to him. A drive by at her parent's house had Jen repeatedly struck by gunfire. Bleeding out, Jennifer was dying. Bruce, shifting into the Hulk and driving off the mobsters, found her close to bleeding to death. With the paramedics too far away, Bruce was forced to give Jennifer a transfusion of his own blood. The transfusion saved her life and helped stabilize her, though Bruce vanished away soon after. Alive, confused, and in the hospital Jennifer could only try and be strong. But her healing was cut short as the mobsters made another attack at the hospital she was staying at. Things were fuzzy for Jennifer right after that. When she came too she was on the street, wearing threadbare remains of her hospital gown and seeing mass destruction and chaos, and hearing about a green monster who had attacked. Had Bruce returned? Dazed, confused, Jennifer would see but hours later video footage shot of a giant green Amazon who had casually smashed her way through the attacking mobsters, and then the horrified policemen who had opened fire at her a short time later. Remembering what Bruce had said of his 'other', Jennifer could only realize with fear that she had her own 'Other'. An other that called herself She-Hulk. Early on, Jennifer transformed into She-Hulk when she was afraid, angry, petrified, or felt threatened. Running roughshod through southern California, tales began to spread of a Jade Giantess. Jennifer would have hazy memories of chaos, confusion, and nonsense of what She-Hulk was up to, in essence being a prisoner in her own body during them and having to retrace her steps later. But gradually, Jennifer began to come to an understanding with herself. Whereas Bruce had reacted to the Hulk with fear and repression, for Jennifer She-Hulk was everything she wanted to be. Carefree, confident, and for the mousy young girl to be suddenly flat out gorgeous was enough to have her slowly come to accept herself. Working on obtaining her law degree with a focus in criminal defense, passing her bar exam, after some years of slowly growing into acceptance of herself and seeing that Bruce was coming to acceptance of himself, Jennifer moved over to New York shortly after graduation. There, she would come to blows with the woman who would become her arch-nemesis, Titannia and her husband the Absorbing Man, Crusher Creel. During one of these fights Jennifer had some of her first contacts with other New York costumed adventurers. With her carefree attitude and willingness to help other heroes out in legal affairs, Jennifer rapidly began to build a reputation. Not bothering to put much effort into a secret identity, it was easily figured out that She-Hulk was in fact Jennifer Walters, if not quite public knowledge. In 2006, when Bruce left the Avengers, he vouched for Jennifer to be his replacement on them. For Jennifer, it was her first time over on a team. For Jennifer, it was fun and a life changing event. Putting more focus into heroing as opposed to law, Jennifer spent most of her time as She-Hulk. There was such a degree of psychological comfort between the two that while Jennifer could with mental effort turn back over into her ordinary self, she didn't want to, and it would sometimes seem that she was permanently 'set' as the Jade Giantess. She became a fixture with the Avengers as often their lawyer and a handler of a great many public affairs, as well as some of her public indiscretions making a headache for the team. In 2008 when Sue Richards became pregnant, She-Hulk would be her replacement over on the science team adventurers the Fantastic Four. With the Thing taking a leave of abscence as well and being replaced by Power Man, for Jennifer it was a highlight of her life. She had acceptance, she had happiness, and she had a purpose. Soon after she would rejoin the Avengers when Sue returned to the Fantastic Four. For Jennifer, things were going well. She was happy, and she was making a difference. All this would change in 2010 when Justin Hammer seemingly made Iron Man go berserk on national television and kill civilians. While ultimately cleared, the Avengers would lose their government sanction and have to work under a tighter leash. This lead to a schism within the team, and a group forming of the so-called 'Underground Avengers' and those who remained on the primary lineup. With a heavy heart, Jennifer had to choose between the law and becoming little better than a villain. She chose the law, and stayed with the primary team of Avengers. The standoff between the two teams would lead to a period of less-than-vigorous pursuit of the Underground Avengers by the Avengers, and Jennifer would have a more strained position as the team's lawyer and representative. This would bring She-Hulk back into contact with her cousin as both teams of Avengers and other heroes teamed up to fight General Ross when the Hulk was lead into an ambush in the Tuscon Desert in 2012. Fighting General Ross face to face along with Advanced Idea Mechanics, at the end of an exhausting battle and having to face off with the Abomination, the Avengers would be ordered to not only arrest the Hulk, but the Underground Avengers as well. Refusing, Jennifer's response would be a rather blunt 'shove it' but in far cruder terms, and the team would be disbanded, seemingly for good. Jennifer would go back, for the moment, to practicing law and occasionally helping with other heroes on the streets, representing many individual heroes in court. In 2013, the 'Crisis' would happen, and Jennifer was one of those caught in the upheaval. Initially trying to help with damage control as chaos cut through the streets, she would not be on the front lines but play more of a supporting role, lending a hand wherever she could manage it and trying to rescue civilians. Out of her element, she was never out of control as she helped the Avengers and Fantastic Four and lent her strength in any manner that she could during the merging. As 2014 came around and the worlds of Earth-24800 and Earth-24 settled into their uneven and new status quo, Jennifer Walters would continue to practice law. Attempting to rekindle her friendship with her cousin Bruce, as well as offering her help to other heroes, Jennifer felt boredom setting in. Boredom was never a good thing for a Hulk to feel, so she began to make noises about regaining an active position with some of the teams she had previously been a part of. Time would tell as to how this would go. Personality While Jennifer Walters and She-Hulk are the same person, and She-Hulk is not a completely separate consciousness, She-Hulk herself is Jennifer Walters released of many inhibitions and emotional restraints. Thus, even though they are the same being She-Hulk and Jennifer Walters act extremely differently, often to the point of seeming to be entirely different people. Jennifer Walters is a mousy, shy, and very introverted girl with a strong sense of justice and right and wrong. Very timid and quiet, Jennifer is very much a bookworm and the type of girl whom most would guess would probably be more a researcher than a lawyer. She's analytical, and takes her time with things. Slowly going by and examining something from every angle, narrowing down possibilities until she has presented her impeccable conclusions. This is a skill picked up as an intern doing work in legal offices. From her father, Jennifer developed a strong sense of right and wrong. And belief in the law itself. Jennifer is a firm believer in due process, proper courtroom behavior, and standards of evidence. She wants to do things the right way, whether it's making sure that police follow proper procedures when they're booking a supervillain, or that heroes have to get proper liscencing and they have to follow the orders of the authorities and civil government, even when they don't always like or agree with it. Jennifer also is extremely shy and not particularly argumentative, and is extremely inhibited. She can be horrid with keeping secrets and lying, and tends to cower from people who are more assertive. While loyal to a fault, she tends to have few friends and does not get out much, and in a court of law can just be steamrolled by someone more argumentative. Jennifer does not handle confrontation well, and tends to shy back from others in social engagements. She-Hulk is essentially Jennifer Walters, but free of emotional restraints and most of her inhibitions. She-Hulk is confident, playful, almost to the point of arrogance seemingly carefree. Jennifer is gorgeous and she knows it, and her every manner showcases her confidence. That is probably what defines She-Hulk as a persona. That degree of extreme self-confidence and self-assurance. Jennifer is up front to a fault, flirty, self-assured, and playful. A brawl can end with her joking the entire melee even as she relaxes and backs up her teammates, then going out for drinks and dancing after. But Jennifer is still present, and she shows herself in She-Hulk's keen analytical mind and observational manner. Jennifer is focused in a brawl, but quick to take advantage of changing circumstances. In a courtroom she is at her most dangerous as She-Hulk, combining Jennifer's analytical abilities and her own easy confidence and sassy charisma with a high degree of wit and charm. She knows what she's doing and she's extremely focused, particularly when defending her friends and her ideals. She-Hulk seems to be very much a carefree party animal when she's relaxed. Jennifer is happy to go out carousing, drinking, flirting, and generally having as much fun as possible. She enjoys shopping, is almost an exhibitionist, and indulges a little too much in chaotic and carefreedness. At her worst she might end up with a different pretty boy in bed coming home each night, and at her best she keeps the rest of the team relaxed in the worst of circumstances with her banter and jokes and is a rock to lean on. She also has an outrageous sense of humor and a high tolerance for extremes of nonsense, both on a personal level and from her experience. She knows there's a lot of weird things out there, and the oddest of them won't phase her much. Logs Category:Earth-24800 Character Category:Marvel Features Category:Elite Characters Category:Available Characters Category:Altered Humans Category:Fantastic Four Category:Avengers Category:Intellect